


Watermelon

by CoffeeCup218



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, Fetish, Watermelons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 04:36:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11661762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCup218/pseuds/CoffeeCup218
Summary: He's naked. Completely naked. And holding a slice of watermelon.That's certainly not the sight she was expecting when she left the precinct, intending to invite him to dinner. And to her bed later.





	Watermelon

He's naked. _Completely naked_. And holding a slice of watermelon.

She stops in her track, the door of the loft half opened, her jaw skimming the floor.

That's certainly not the sight she was expecting when she left the precinct, intending to invite him to dinner.

And to bed later.

"Kate! Hi!"

It's ridiculous. His full red lips are pursed around the fruit, droplets of it running down his chin as he bites into it. She follows one as it travels down his neck, to his nipple where it stops for a beat, then continues down to his -

She shakes her head as if the physical motion of it will erase the wayward thoughts. But if only it was her tongue trailing his skin, tasting the sweetness of the -

_Stop it._

The clearing of a throat has her looking up into her husband's eyes, cheeks flaming from being so obviously caught ogling him.

"Far from me the idea of interrupting your fantasies, but unless you want the lady next door who's been trying to sleep with me ever since she moved in to see me naked with a watermelon, you might wanna close that door." His eyebrows are raised and his trademark smirk is firmly in place, setting her blood on fire. The good way.

Right. The watermelon.

No. _Focus, Kate._

The door. She has to close the door.

_God._ She's been reduced to thinking like a hormonal teenage girl.

"Castle? What happened to your clothes?" she asks.

His Adam's apple moves enticingly as he swallows a bite before answering her.

"Well, I was cutting the watermelon opened and it splashed all over my clothes." he tells her nonchalantly.

"And you were, what? Suddenly fresh out of clean clothes?

She's proud of how steady the words come out of her mouth are, though they lack their normal sharpness.

"Ha, no. I just thought I'd save myself extra laundry since Alexis and my mother are out of town."

Castle cocks his head to the side, an invitation for her to join him.

When she's at his side, she leans over, takes the bite he offers her, savours the freshness of the watermelon. She peers through her eyelashes, searching for the reaction - there it is. The glazed look, the intense focus, the widening of his pupils. He _likes_ it.

"Didn't you say dinner would be ready by the time I'd be home, babe?"

He leans into her, broad shoulders invading her space. She closes her eyes as his lips brush against the shell of her ear, her senses overloaded by his proximity and the smell of him.

"Isn't it?"

She looks around the kitchen, pauses at the empty oven, the clean stoves, only to be drawn back to his face, realizing he's looking at _her._

Oh.

_Oh._

The smug bastard. He planned this. She can't even be mad at him, because he's there and she missed him at the precinct today and she _wants_ him.

"Castle." The words come out soft, barely a whisper. "Bed. Now."

He scrambled to get up, tripping over his own feet, making her smile in amusement as she turns around to head towards their bedroom.

"And bring the watermelon."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> My friend is evil and challenged me to show him how eating fruits could be sexy.


End file.
